Rock
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: One-shot. Innocent Bella, drug problem musician Edward. He comes to her rescue, will she come to his?


SM owns it. Dollybigmomma worked her magic and yeah, I slacked on my other story for two days to write this. My bad, but I hope you like it.

BTW this is a one shot. Here it is 1!

BPOV

I was so excited about tonight. We were headed to a live concert of one of my favorite bands, but I couldn't believe I was going to be stuck with Mike the Octopus for the evening. I swore Angela owed me big time for this. She wanted to go with Ben but her parents, who still had her on a short leash because she lived at home, didn't want her traveling alone with him, so I was chosen as her chaperon. Of course, Ben, sweet guy he was, thought he would be doing something nice by setting me up with his friend, Mike. NOT!

"You know, I would have been fine going alone," I explain to Angela as we got ready in our hotel room.

"I know, but Ben didn't want to leave you alone. There are a lot of creeps at these things, and he said he finds me distracting," she smiled all giddy. "He didn't think he could keep an eye on both of us, so he asked Mike to come help him. Just think of him as a bodyguard to keep the creeps away."

"Do you think he can keep himself away?" I mumbled to myself. The few times I had been around Mike, I'd felt like I needed a cattle prod to back him off me. He was worse than a horny Chihuahua on a corduroy-covered leg.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to seeing the band."

Lunar Steps was actually a really cool band. I was not so into music that I owned their CD's or followed the band, so I couldn't tell you what they looked like, but I could pick out their songs on the radio and had a few on my MP3 player. So, yeah, I was actually looking forward to that part of tonight.

The guys came by our room to pick us up and Ben kissed Angela, causing me to smile. Then creepy Mike wiggled his eyebrows at me and leaned in. I turned just in time so he only got my cheek. I made a good show of wiping my slobbery cheek off. What was he, a dog?

"Mike got us backstage passes, isn't that awesome?" Ben said.

I looked at him surprised.

"Yup, radio contest, and I totally nailed it," he bragged.

"Wait, didn't you just have to call in?" I asked.

"Yeah, but at just the right time," he said in a duh voice. I couldn't believe I was spending the evening with this moron!

The music was great. Our seats weren't awesome but that didn't really matter. It was just cool to hear the music live. I mean let's face it; four college students couldn't afford anything but nose bleed seats. I didn't mind, though. I mostly just came to listen, not to ogle. Like I said before, I was familiar with the music but not the actual band.

We made our way to the backstage line waiting to get in. I guess the band was going to rest up before the 'party.'

Ben pulled Angela into an alcove and they were making out heavily. She had better not kick me out of my hotel room later, and if she thought I was letting Mike into mine, she had another thing coming. I was a good friend, but not _that_ good a friend.

Mike, of course, had the brain of a monkey. Monkey see, monkey do. Well, this monkey wasn't playing. He started grabbing at me and getting upset when I kept pushing him away. He was getting more insistent, trying to force his tongue into my mouth, but I managed to dodge him, still fighting. "Mike, keep your slimy monkey hands off me!" I finally screamed as I tried to squirm away from where he'd managed to pin me against the wall.

He was suddenly gone from me and someone else grabbed me. There was a bunch of squealing and jumping around us and some security guards held back the group who disappeared from my sight as a door closed in front of me. I wondered what the hell had happened as the man who snagged me stood me up behind the closed door.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked around and saw I was where the party was supposed to take place. I looked back at the door and then to the dark skinned guy. "Uh, yeah, thanks," I said nervously wondering what the hell had just happened and who this guy was.

He threw his arm over my shoulder and then kissed my forehead. "Good, let's get you smashed so you can loosen up."

I looked at him confused.

"Ah, no thanks. That's okay," I said ducking under his arm.

I heard laughing from across the room and saw another man, he was just as handsome as this one but he was pale with green eyes.

"Shut up, man, I'm working here," the dark skinned guy said and pulled me back against him roughly. Why did I suddenly have the feeling that I should have stayed with octopus Mike?

I squirmed in the dark skinned guy's arms but he just squeezed me tighter and walked over to the bar. He set me up on the counter and passed me a shot glass of amber liquid. "Drink!" he ordered.

I was starting to get scared. The glass was shaking in my hand, sloshing the contents out.

"Drink, you need to loosen up that tight little pussy of yours before I play with it," he growled.

I suddenly burst out sobbing. I didn't know who this guy was but I didn't want to be with him.

"What the hell, man?" the other guy said shoving the dark skinned guy away from me. "Do you even know if she's legal?" he said taking the glass from my hand and helping me down off the counter.

"Oh, fuck off, this one's mine. I hand-picked her from the groupies," the guy said. I started sobbing openly. I didn't know how I'd gotten into this mess but I wanted out.

"Look, you broke her, she's a mess. You can't fuck a crying chick. Give this one to me and I'll take care of her. You can have first pick of the groupies tonight."

"I already had first pick. I want this one," the dark skinned guy said and I found myself sobbing into the shoulder of the pale guy.

"Pick another one. This chick is a baby, she's not legal. You want your ass to end up in jail for rape?" the pale guy snapped. I clung tightly to his side. I didn't know who he was but I hoped that he would save me from that jerk.

"Fine, whatever, but I get all the chicks I can handle tonight. You only get the scrubs," the dark skinned guy said.

"Fine, I'm going to take her back to the dressing room to clean up."

"Right, whatever, I know you're just taking her back there to fuck her on the counter. It's no secret that's your favorite position," the dark skinned guy yelled after us annoyed.

I was suddenly nervous to go with this guy as well. His strong arms were wrapped around me and he pushed me into a side room and shut and locked the door.

I looked nervously at the door. He was standing in front of it. There was no way I could get past him. He ran his hands through his hair a few times and then pinched his nose. "So, what are the chances you won't run to the press and blab what an ass Jake is?" he asked.

I stared at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"Look, I know he's an ass, we all do. It's part of his persona, well, our persona. We're supposed to all be bad asses but Jake takes it to the extreme," he let out a huff, and I had no clue who or what the hell he was talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"Persona, you know, image?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked feeling comfortable enough to ask him. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt me.

"Jake, you know, he's an ass," he said like I should know this.

"Who is Jake?" I asked. Maybe that might help clear things up.

He started laughing. "Oh, just fucking great! I can't believe this! Did you even see the show?"

"Well, sure, we were pretty much in the nose bleed section, but we could hear the music."

"Really? What did you pay for your tickets?" he asked like he was curious.

"Twenty dollars. I know it isn't much but we can't really afford much on a college budget."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So, you are legal?"

I swallowed hard. Maybe revealing that was a mistake.

He plopped down on the couch. "So, tell me, did you enjoy the concert?" he asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure, I like the music, that's why I came. It was neat to hear them live even if I couldn't see them. I guess it didn't really matter."

"It didn't, huh?" he asked smiling big at me.

"No, not at all. I've never even seen any of their CD's, but I have some of their stuff I bought on line. Their music is amazing. I mean I like listening to them on my MP3 player, but live was way better, don't you think?"

He laughed a little. "I do enjoy live music. So, what was your favorite song?" he asked curious.

"That's a hard one. I mean the lead singer has an awesome voice when he sings ballads, but the one song, what was it called…the bluesy one; it's on the tip of my tongue. It was the fifth song."

"Twilight?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah! I liked that one best. I don't know. I just can feel that song right down deep in my bones when he sings it, you know?"

He smirked and nodded. "Me, too, that's one of my favorites. I'm surprised; I would have thought you would pick some mushy love song."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "No, I would have to actually be in love or have been in love before to truly enjoy something like that and it's just never happened for me. I do really love that one song, god, what is it? It's my second favorite by this band. It always makes me think of baseball," I laughed at how ridiculous I sounded.

"Are you talking about Black Hole?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why. Maybe I've just watched too much baseball in my life," I said with an eye roll thinking of the endless games I've watched with my dad.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was written about baseball? I don't know how people got the idea it was about a broken heart. I mean it says '_I'm knocking it out of the park,_'" he said with a head shake. "So, what's your name?" he finally asked out of the blue.

My cheeks heated under his attention. "Bella."

He smiled, "Well, Bella, I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you. I wish it could have been under better circumstances. Would you like a drink?" he asked walking to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of amber liquid.

"No, I'm actually underage." His eyes snapped to me when I said that. "Under drinking age, I'm only twenty."

He let out a sigh of relief as he poured his glass and took a quick shot and put it away. "Good girl," he said smiling. "Can I see your ID to be sure?" he asked.

I handed it over to him and he smiled. "Isabella Swan, it sounds like a fairytale princess name. You have a secret castle somewhere?" he asked.

I shook my head no chuckling at the complete opposite of my living situation. "Not even close. More like a hut in the mud."

He seemed to be thinking something but was interrupted. There was a loud thump on the door and a deep voice yelled, "Party's up. You need to show your face!"

"You can wait here if you'd like," Edward said. "I'm going to let my boss know I actually showed up for work and then I'll sneak back here with you if you want. That is unless you want to go out there?"

I shook my head no. "I'd rather just stay here if you don't mind."

"No problem," he said and slipped out the door.

I decided to relax a little and stretched out on the couch in this room and put on my music. I was stressed after Mike and Jake so I thought some classical would do me good.  
I ended up dozing off and having a very good dream. I usually didn't dream like this but after being man handled and rescued by Edward, I wasn't surprised to find him as the star of my dream, playing hero that saved me.

His lips lavished my throat and neck as he worked his way up to my lips. In my dream, the soft material of my dress rubbed against my chest, causing me to moan.

"That's it, baby," I heard him whisper in my ear. His hand was traveling lower and when he touched me _there_, my eyes popped open. I jumped a little when I realized Edward was hovering over me. When I jerked, he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Too rough?" he asked stroking gently between my legs. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good, but I was not a slut. I grabbed his hand and pushed him back, hoping he would actually stop. He was nice sober, but he was obviously drunk now. He reeked of alcohol.

"Stop," I said firmly. "Please don't touch me," I added for good measure and he jumped back.

"Well, shit," he said looking around. "Is this my room?" He scratched his head and I had to admit he looked adorable when he was confused like a lost little boy. "I didn't mean to impose on you," he said and turned toward the door.

"Edward," I called him laughing lightly.

He turned around to face me a little too fast and swayed, stumbling a little. He squinted at me for a moment and his eyes widened. "You're a princess!" he nearly shouted.

"No, I'm just Bella," I told him.

He smiled. "I know, but I think you're a secret princess. You make magic in my head you know," he said coming closer.  
I was starting to think I should have left.

He pinned me against the counter. "Can I please touch you?" he begged.

I shook my head no.

"Please," he begged. "What if I said I was part of the band? Would you fuck me?"

I laughed in his face causing him to frown. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's silly you would think that would make someone want to have sex with you."

He shrugged. "Usually works." He stumbled back and plopped on the couch. He whipped off his shirt and then wiggled out of his pants.

"Um, do you want me to leave?" I asked not wanting to see him naked. Who knew how much more he would take off?

"Nah, wait till that mess clears out," he waved at the door and stretched out on the couch. There was a very obvious bulge in his shorts. I quickly focused on the floor.

"So, princess, you've never been in love," he said more to himself than to me. "Is that why you don't want guys to touch you? You're waiting for love?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just never met someone that I wanted to touch me."

His brow furrowed. "You don't want me to touch you?"

"You're drunk," I said pointing at him.

He grabbed my finger and pulled me to him. "But if I wasn't, if I was sober, could I touch you then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know you, Edward."

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was sitting on his bulge. He groaned and wiggled a little and I slapped his chest.

He looked up at me. "Sorry, lay with me, please?" he begged. "I don't like being alone and you seem so nice."

"Gee thanks," I teased but let him pull me down against his chest, trying to ignore his lower appendage.

He chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate. "You know more about me than most, Bella. At least you know my name," he said cryptically.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, that's a start. So, do you have family?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "You first."

I let out a huff. "Fine. I have a dad that lives in Washington. He's chief of police in a small town. I don't have any siblings."

"And your mom?"

"She's running around with her minor league baseball player husband somewhere. I get postcards sometimes," I said with a shrug.

"That's why you watch?" he asked.

"Watch what?" I asked feeling slow.

"Baseball."

"Oh, no, that would be my dad, Charlie. He's a sports fanatic. Not just baseball, either, but I guess I have more time to watch with him over spring break when it's in season."

He hummed at my answer. "What are you going to school for?"

"I know this is going to sound lame, but I'm studying philosophy."

He started laughing. "You figure out the meaning of life yet?"

I shook my head no. "There is no meaning at this point. Honestly, I was just going to coast through school. I figured I would meet the right guy and settle down before I graduated."

He looked at me confused. "That sounds like a cop out."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, it is. But the first half of my life I spent being dragged all over the country by my mom and I really would just like to settle down and plant some roots, have something real and stable, you know?"

The look in his eyes softened. He almost looked sad. He shifted me away from his bulge and I wasn't sure if I was happy about that yet. "So, tell me about you," I said.

He looked at me. "Nothing interesting. I travel around with the band. I thought it would be cool but I'm finding it loud and tiring. I spend most of my time hiding out and getting drunk, trying to relax from the stress of it all."

"Why don't you quit?" I asked.

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed. "Oh, sweet girl, I wish I could. I'm under contract. This is my last stop on this run but I'm sure they'll be pushing me to make more soon."

"Well, just don't sign another contract," I said.

He sat up a little and looked at me. "Bella," he sounded a little more sober. "Do you really not know?"

"Know what? Look, Edward, if you don't like your job, get a new one. There's no reason to waste your life doing something you don't like. Let them find another roady."

He smiled down at me and kissed my hair. "Sweet girl, I wish I could." He closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder, and a few moments later I heard his soft snoring.

I must have fallen asleep as well because I woke to a soft patting on my cheek. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see an older woman looking down at me. "Good morning, dear."

I looked around confused for a moment, but when I tried to sit up, strong arms pulled me back down. "No, mine," Edward grumbled.

The woman chuckled.

I looked down at Edward, kind of freaking out that some strange lady was here. "Edward," I whisper yelled, "Edward," I patted his cheek like the lady had done to me.

"Ah, Ma, let me sleep," he whined like an adorable little boy.

He rolled over on me, pinning me under him. My panicked face must have looked comical because the woman laughed.

Edward's hand started to roam and I smacked his back. "The answer is still NO!" I said firmly and he sat up looking down at me startled awake.

He sat up and rubbed his face. "Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to. I was a little out of it," he explained. I sat up behind him on the couch, kind of hiding from the woman.

"You know her name?" the woman said proudly in awe, like this was some major achievement.

He looked up at her and grimaced. "Mom, what do you want?" he asked and I ducked down, horribly embarrassed that it was his mother that woke me up.

"I just came to check on you. I heard that you disappeared early last night from the party. I wanted to make sure you were still on the straight and narrow," she said eyeing me over his shoulder.

"I was drunk, Ma, not high. I told you I wouldn't touch it anymore."

"I know, but I worry about you. This lifestyle." She said with a head shake. "Now that your tour is over, maybe you could take a break. Aro said they'll only need you in a few months for an album release."

"Ma, I have to write the songs first and then the band has to learn them. Then we record them. It isn't that easy. I may not be traveling, but I'm still working."

I was getting confused. Writing? Band? Album?

"Can you at least make it home for the holidays?" she whined.

"Mom, can we not discuss this in front of my company?" he said motioning over his shoulder and ended up poking me in the eye because I was cool like that.

"Ah, shit," he said pulling me into his lap. "Are you okay, baby? I didn't mean to do that."

I just laughed. "It's alright, I'm kind of accident prone," I admitted.

He kissed my eyelid and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up nervously at the woman who I now thought might be his mother and she was actually smiling at us. "It's odd that she's fully dressed," she pointed out. I blushed deeply. What did she think we were doing?

"She said no," Edward shrugged and pulled me closer.

"She called you Edward," she smirked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you just drop this, Ma?"

She tapped her chin. "If I can have you home for Christmas, then sure."

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "Fine."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Wonderful, honey." She hugged us both tightly and hurried out of the room.

Once she was gone, he moved me onto the couch next to him and grabbed his pants. He put them on and then looked back at me. "Ah, I think there might be a breakfast bar in the same room they had the party in."

"Was that your mom?" I asked.

He rubbed his hands through his hair and then nodded his head. "Yeah, that was her. Nice piece of work, huh? I mean I'm twenty-six and she's still checking up on me."

I frowned. "I wish my mom cared enough to check on me. She was just looking out for you and she seemed nice. I mean she wants you around for Christmas. It isn't like she's planning a ski trip and when you ask to come home, she says no," I pouted.

He knelt in front of me. "Did your mom go on a ski trip?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground, feeling stupid and immature for bringing it up. "I shouldn't let it bother me. I mean she has her new husband, a new life. I just need to accept that I'm not part of it." I was doing my best to hold back my tears but when he pulled me into his arms I just let it out.

"Hey, sorry, I was insensitive; I'm a guy, it happens. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you have my mom. She can never seem to get enough of her kids."

I sniffled. "Kids?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I have a little sister. She's a good girl. You make me kind of miss her."

"I remind you of your sister?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. If he groped his sister like he did me, then I think we may have a problem.

"NO! No, um, you're not easy. I mean the groupies are bad, you know? They're in it just for a fuck. Hell, you wouldn't even let me finger you."

I knew with as hot as my face was, I must have looked as red as I felt.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sober now. Will you let me touch you now?"

"Will you be thinking of your sister?" I asked.

"Okay, you just ruined it for me," he said getting up and moving across the room. He dug into a bag pulling out a t-shirt. "So, breakfast, princess?" he asked offering me his hand.

"Sure, why not," I said letting him lead me out the door. When we came into the room that housed Jake yesterday, I was kind of hiding behind him.

"It's alright, baby girl, I got you," he said pulling me close to him under his arm. I didn't want to run into that dark skinned behemoth again.

We walked in and there were two other guys there along with the dark skinned man, all talking and getting plates from a buffet like setting. When the dark skinned guy turned around, he saw me hiding behind Edward.

"No fucking way! Underage my ass! That bitch was mine!" he yelled, slamming his plate down, causing me to jump.

"Fuck off, man. It wasn't like that," Edward said sounding upset.

"NO! It's my turn to have a go at her!" he said stalking toward me terrifyingly.

"Back off, you're not getting her!" he shouted and suddenly the blonde dude that was there was in front of the dark skinned guy and pinned him to the counter. The dark skinned guy let out a snort and a grunt as he hit the counter and all hell broke loose after that.

"What is that shit I see coming out of your nose?" a buff dark haired guy asked walking to the counter next to the dark skinned guy's face. He touched some white stuff that came out of the dark skinned guy's nose onto the counter and showed it to the blonde dude. "What the hell, man? You're supposed to be clean. You know Masen has been struggling to keep his shit straight. Why the hell are you bringing this shit in?"

The dark skinned guy was struggling but laughing at the same time. "Oh, fuck off, you know that's bullshit. He wants it just as bad as ever, don't you, Masen?" His eyes trained on Edward. "My shit's in my jacket pocket in my room if you need a hit."

The buff dark haired guy punched the dark skinned guy's face then turned to Edward. "Man, are you going to be okay?"

I noticed now that Edward was shaking badly. I moved from behind him and grabbed his hands. "Hey," I said and he looked down at me strained. He shook his head a couple of times.

"Have Tanya bring us some plates to my room," he said and pulled me out of there quickly.

We went back to his room and he pulled me onto the couch with him. He was shaking really bad now. "Edward, are you going to be alright?"

He looked at me pained. "Can you distract me, please? Just talk or something. I need you to…to…to…"

"Edward, were they calling you Masen?" I asked.

He looked up at me surprised. "Um, yeah, that's my stage name; what most of the public knows me by is Masen."

"So, you really are in the band then," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you want to fuck me now?" he asked with a shaky laugh, like he knew the answer already.

"No, I told you that wouldn't make any difference. So, you really are in the band that played last night, the Lunar Steps?"

"Yup."

"That's why you can't just quit," I pouted.

He laughed and got up and started pacing. "Right. It's not as easy to get out of the music business when you're the face, but I'm obviously not as big as I thought since you didn't know who I was." He rubbed his face and kept looking at the door.

"So, what do you do in the band? I mean do you sing or..."

He cut me off laughing. "My god, woman, you really have no clue. I'm the lead singer. I'm the face and Jake is the jealous asshole. Fucking shit, you have to do better than that."

I was looking at him confused when we were interrupted. A red head brought in a tray with food and set it on the counter. "You okay, Mase?" she asked. "You know, you can do the shit and hide it from your mom."

"Get the fuck out!" he shouted and slammed the door at her. He looked furious and broken at the same time and still he was shaking.

"Edward?" I called to him softly.

"I have a drug problem, or did, or do. Fuck, I don't know. Fucking Jake!" he said from his perch on the floor.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

He had tears in his eyes. "I've been clean three month," he said like he was begging. "I-I-I need to stay clean, Bella. Please, please distract me."

That was when it all clicked. I was such an idiot! Jake, the dark skinned guy, was on drugs and he'd offered it to Edward. And then the red headed bitch was encouraging him to break, too. I quickly climbed into his lap. "Look at me, Edward. You don't need it," I said making him focus on me. His eyes darted from mine to my lips and then we were kissing. It was desperate, like he was begging me for something and so I kissed him back, trying to reassure him. He pulled away panting. "I'm here," I said hugging him tightly.

"Please, please let me…" he begged, not able to fully speak, but his hands finished his question as they slid up my shirt. I never thought anything like this would happen, but yesterday seemed so long ago. I felt like I had learned so much about Edward over the past evening and he was laid bare before me, begging me to help him, so I decided I would. I kissed his neck, letting him know it was okay, and he seemed to let out a breath he was holding. He suddenly had me up off the floor and onto the couch, and he attacked me but softly. He was frantic and needy but loving at the same time.

I was okay and it felt good, right really, but when he reached for my jeans I stiffened. I looked up at him. "I've never..."

He smiled and laughed more to himself. "Of course, can I just touch you?" he asked with pleading eyes.

God, he was gorgeous. I nodded yes and he dove for my mouth again and started rubbing against me, making me moan and feel good. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered as he moved against me. "Oh, I need you so much, so bad. Thank you."

He kissed down my stomach and started pulling off my jeans. I felt like I could trust him. He had always stopped when I asked him and so I let him do what he needed to. I was a little nervous when he lost his pants and started rubbing against me, but he did his best to reassure me. "It's okay, baby, I won't take it, I won't," he promised and I knew he just needed to feel close to me but wouldn't push me any further.

My body felt like it was revolting against me. Every inch of me was on fire. My head felt like it would burst. I was on the verge of just screaming for him to take me but ended up just calling out his name instead. I hated that it felt so good and my body wanted something that my mind was telling me not to do. It was a hell of a confusing mess as I bucked against him, silently begging him to break his promise until my back arched and I stiffened.

"That's it, princess," he said still moving against me, "Oh, so beautiful," he said letting out a sigh and then I felt hot spurts of something all over my stomach. He collapsed on me, breathing into my neck hard. He started kissing me lightly and when he pulled away from me, our skin sort of stuck together. He started laughing looking down at the mess, and I suddenly realized he'd come on my stomach.

"That's you," I said pointing down at it. My eyes dropped a little lower and I could see his limp appendage dangling between my thighs and blushed.

He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. "Sorry for the mess, princess," he said grabbing his shirt off the floor and started wiping me off. "Are you okay with what we did?" he asked gently.

I looked up at him again and noticed he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled. I was just what he needed. I pulled him down and kissed him again.

"So, does being in the band help?" he asked with an eyebrow wiggle and I shook my head no. "Yeah, I figured that would count against me after what you told me," he said pulling me into his lap after he wiped himself off.

He put his nose in my hair and just seemed to be relaxing. I let him since he'd had such a rough morning already. His fingers lightly traced my skin and he started humming something that I had never heard. I wanted to ask him what it was but I didn't want him to stop to tell me, so I just let him hum. His fingers ran over my breasts, twisting my nipples lightly. I wasn't used to being touched so casually and so my body reacted to him instantly. My breathing changed and my heart pounded. His eyes found mine and he continued to make sure I was not protesting his touch, and I wasn't.

He continued his humming, it was a beautiful song, and as he touched me, he seemed to touch me just so to add to it. I had never sat like this with a man before. I wasn't one to sit naked home alone, either, so to sit here should have been awkward to me, but for some reason it just felt right, natural and comfortable with him.

There was a light knock at the door and Edward passed me a shirt and kissed my head. I pulled it on and found it was another one of his and it hung down my thighs. I looked for my pants but hadn't gotten to them by the time he opened the door. He poked his head around still naked and then opened it wider. I wondered who the heck it was and tried not to freak out when the blonde and dark haired guys came walking in. Edward being naked didn't seem to faze them and they didn't bother to give my lack of clothing a second look.

"Hey, man, you okay?" the blonde asked Edward.

He stretched and let out a sigh. "Yeah." He shot me a smile. "I'm fine now. Have you guys met Bella?" he asked and they both turned their attention to me. I pulled my legs up in the big shirt hiding more from them. "She's a bit shy," Edward said. He put on his boxers and then pulled me into his lap. "Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett. Guys, she's the reason I'm okay now," he kissed my hair. "I think I have a new song, too."

"Hey, that's great, man," Emmett said. Both guys just kind of ignored that I was there.

"Yeah, but we need to fire Tanya, that bitch said the wrong thing," Edward said and dropped his head on my shoulder. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt his hand wondering up the shirt.

"What did she do?" Jasper asked.

Edward tensed and gripped my thigh. He looked at me like he needed help so I turned and answered for him. "She said he could still get high and just hide it from his mom."

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled. "That bitch!" he shouted and punched the wall. "Fucking hell."

"I'll take care of it, Edward. Know that we all support you, man. We know how hard it was for you to get here. If you need anything, let me know," Jasper offered.

"Does Jake still have his shit?" Edward asked scared, hiding his face in my neck.

"Not anymore. Flushed it to Jesus!" Emmett said laughing. "He's pissed as hell but he's hog tied in his room and gagged so you should be fine." Emmett and Jasper shared a high five.

I couldn't help but laugh at that and Edward looked up at me and smiled. He pulled my face to his and kissed me lightly.

"Feeling better?" I asked him quietly.

He shifted so I could feel him against me again. "Guys, you mind getting out?" he asked his friends.

Emmett rolled his eyes and Jasper shoved him out the door. "Nice meeting you, Bella," he said as he ushered Emmett out.

I waved goodbye.

As soon as the door closed, I was pinned under him. He was laughing as he pulled my legs out of my shirt and started crawling up my body with his head in my shirt. "I can't believe you can fit your whole body in here," he laughed.

I popped my head down through the hole and looked back at him. "Well, it is a big shirt," I said giggling.

"What else do you have in here?" he asked and then eyed my breasts. "Oh, these look interesting. Mind if I have a taste?" he asked licking his lips and I giggled as I shook my head no, because I really didn't mind at all.

Of course our playful mood quickly changed once he did that and the shirt was suddenly off of my body.

I didn't know what time it was. We had played and talked and snuggled, and in our little bubble it seemed like time was non-existent, but when the phone rang in my jeans, our timeless bubble popped and I really noticed I didn't know what time it was.

I dove for my jeans and Edward laughed as I squirmed to get my phone open. "Hello," I panted out.

"Bella! Thank God! Are you okay? Where are you?" Angela asked panicked.

"Um…" I didn't want to tell her where I was because I didn't feel like I should tell anyone what Edward and I had shared. It was precious to me. "I'm fine." I decided to go with something vague.

I was hanging off the couch with my naked butt in the air. Edward gave it a smack and then bit it, making me squeal.

"Bella? Where are you? Mike said he needed our key and I thought you were hooking with him so I slept in and stayed with Ben until our late checkout time. Then I go to our room and find some blonde bimbo in our bed! I was furious! Ben even punched him because he was supposed to be keeping an eye on you!"

Edward kissed my backside making me squirm and then started up my back making me giggle.

"Bella, Bella, did you hear me? Where are you?" Angela continued to worry.

I pulled my phone away and saw it was a little after three o'clock in the afternoon. "I'm fine, Angie. I'll meet you at the hotel at six when we're supposed to leave, alright?" I said buying me some more time with Edward. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him wondering if that would be okay but he just flipped me over and took my breast in his mouth.

I dropped the phone and moaned in response. Edward let out a chuckle and hung up my phone. I was sure I would get an earful when I finally caught up with them but for now I was content to enjoy my time with Edward.

When it was time to go, I felt like my heart was breaking. I didn't know what love was and I tried to convince myself that this was not it. One could not fall in love so fast. Yet here I was, fighting the feeling of being torn apart as he kissed my tears away.

He called his phone using mine. "Now we have numbers," he said kissing my lips lightly. "I may not always be in one place but I know where you are," he promised.

I raised an eyebrow in question and he chuckled. "Your address is 322 Bird Lane in Forks, Washington, Isabella Swan. Really? Bird Lane? Did your family plan that?"

I laughed through my tears shaking my head no.

"And Forks? Really? I mean that's a utensil. I don't think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon," he promised kissing my lips lightly. He gave my backside a smack. "You know how much I enjoy eating Swan," he said with an eyebrow wiggle causing me to blush and laugh at him.

He had a private car take me back to my hotel, and I pulled the shirt he'd left with me up to my nose, taking in his scent.

When the driver opened the door, Angela spotted me and came running at me full blast. "Oh, Bella, thank god! I was going to call your dad if you didn't show up after that last call."

"I was fine, Angie, no thanks to Mike," I glared at him and fought a smile when I saw he was sporting a black eye.

The drive home was long because Angie kept questioning me but I made it clear that I wasn't talking. What Edward and I shared was special and I wouldn't cheapen it with talk.

I realized after I was home that I must have been blind before. Edward and the Lunar Steps had their pictures on just about everything. I thought he looked familiar, but now that I knew who he was, I felt like an idiot. Of course, the pictures in the magazines didn't seem to match the Edward I knew. He was often scowling or they had him and the guys posing with girls. I might have been jealous, but I knew what want and need looked like on his face and it wasn't in those pictures.

It had been two weeks and I kept playing with the idea of calling him but I kind of wanted him to call me first. I didn't want to come off as needy or thinking there was more than we had. I knew now that he was famous and that calling him would probably disrupt his day. I finally made the decision that no matter how much I missed him and wanted to, I would wait for him to call me when he had time. I mean what if he was in the middle of recording and his phone went off, messing it all up?

Needless to say, I was copping out. I was scared. I missed him desperately. I wanted him and I hurt for him, but I was afraid if I saw him again it would just hurt more. He would just have to leave again. He had a life that required him to be gone away from me all the time. Maybe it was best that I just leave what we had alone and keep it as a beautiful memory.

I tried to throw myself into my schooling but I was finding my major annoying now. Philosophy was bullshit. That was all I was saying. There was a reason you couldn't get a job with it as your major. Besides, all the jerks in my classes were rich babies from old money just wasting time like me. There was no one I wanted to see or be with. No one since Edward. He would be impossible to beat. He was a god in my mind and I realized I would forever be alone. I decided it was time I buck up and change my major.

Problem was, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. Wait, that was not true, I did know. I wanted to settle down with Edward and have a family but that was not going to happen, so I had to settle for second best. I had to find something that I didn't despise.

Angela noticed the change in my attitude. I blamed it on school and told her I wanted to change my major. My dad actually seemed relieved that I was changing my major. Apparently, he thought I was looking for a sugar daddy rich man in those classes. I wasn't really looking for a rich man, just the right man. The problem was, I had already found him and I couldn't tell anyone about it.

It had been six long weeks since my night with Edward. I thought the more time that passed, the better it would get but it was getting worse. Wasn't the saying 'time healed all wounds'? Well, it was bullshit. Time healed jack shit and I felt worse than ever. I was on the verge of dropping out and becoming a damn groupie myself just so I could find Edward.

I had just stumbled into the kitchen to start breakfast when I heard a squeal of breaks and the rumble of dirt being torn up. My dad jumped up from the kitchen table grabbing his gun belt and police jacket. He told me to stay back but knew that wasn't going to happen as I joined him on the porch.

There was a fancy looking rental car in the middle of our front lawn. The turf was all torn up from where the car had skidded to a stop. The door popped opened and Edward stumbled out. His eyes landed on me and he started for me fast. My dad jumped in front of me but I pushed him out of the way, catching Edward in my arms.

"Help me," he begged, "Please," Edward said as he crumbled in my arms.

"Bella! What in the tarnation!"

"Dad, please, Edward needs help," I snapped pulling Edward into the house.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at me.

"I love him! You have to let me help him, please!" I begged my father.

He looked at me confused. "You know him?" he asked pointing to the mess of a man in my arms.

I snuggled him a little and kissed his head. "Yes, I do, I need to help him, daddy."

"He was driving intoxicated!" he said pointing to the car in the yard.

"Please."

"He should be in lock up!"

"I have to help him. I will, with or without you!"

My dad rubbed his face frustrated. "Just give me a minute," he said walking out to the car that was still running and pulled it around to the back of the house. He came in the back door and looked at Edward darkly. "Bella, he has a drug problem."

"I know; he was clean for three month. He was trying to stay clean. He could do it again."

"I can," Edward whimpered, "Just please don't leave me," he begged, his bloodshot dilated eyes nearly canceled out the green.

"I'm here, baby. I got you," I said kissing his forehead and he buried his face in my stomach again. "Dad," I looked at my father with pleading eyes. "I have to help him. He's asking for help. He wants to be clean, I know he does, daddy. Can you please help us?"

"Bella," my father spoke my name like he was in pain.

"Please, just call Dr. Cullen, tell him I need help detoxing and you want to keep it quiet. It's important that no one know that Edward is here."

He looked like he was going to protest but finally went to the kitchen and made the call.

I pulled Edward up into my room where we lay on the bed. He wrapped his whole body around me, arms and legs clinging to me like a baby koala bear. My dad came upstairs when Dr. Cullen arrived. He grimaced when he saw us but kept his mouth shut. We were fully dress so he had nothing to complain about.

Dr. Cullen came in and actually sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't me in need of help. I brushed Edward's hair back from his face kissing his forehead lightly. "Baby, this is Dr. Cullen. He's going to help you, okay? We need to sit up so he can look at you."

"Don't leave, please don't leave," he begged.

"I'm not; besides, you're in my room, if I left, I would always come back," I said smiling.

He looked around for the first time, taking in the light purple walls and smiled. He tipped his face up to me asking for a kiss and so I relented, kissing him softly then I got off the bed so Dr. Cullen could examine him.

The treatment was intravenous and would put Edward into a light coma. He would be out for eight to ten days depending how much was in his system. He swore he'd just broken down a few days ago but his sense of time was off, Dr. Cullen explained.

Dr. Cullen set up IV's in both of Edward's hands and then he hooked him up. I stepped out so Dr. Cullen could catheterize him. He called me back in and I kissed Edward goodnight. I wouldn't be conversing with him for the next eight days.

My father was furious with me. He didn't know how I'd gotten myself involved with a 'druggy' but he wanted him gone as soon as possible. I told my dad that when he left, I would leave, too. I wasn't going to walk out of his life again. I had lost all direction and purpose when I left him that day and now that I had it back, I was not giving it up again. Edward's life in the crazy drug filled music world was like swimming against the current of a surging stream and I was the rock he was clinging to trying to keep from drowning. I wouldn't walk away and watch him lose his grip again. I would gladly be his rock.

Dr. Cullen understood the need for complete privacy. It was the only reason he allowed Edward to be treated at my house. He sent Sue Clearwater over as a home nurse to take care of changing the bags, sheets, and stuff. She was very sweet, patient and had a way of handling Charlie that did us all some good. I was thankful for her help. She also didn't mind that I spent most my time lying next to Edward talking softly to him as I played with his hair. She told me he was lucky to have someone like me that loved him so much even through his time of weakness.

I didn't see Edward as weak, though. He was the one that lived his life and he had the courage to keep paddling and change his course, even though it was hard. He was so much stronger than people were giving him credit for. He had the strength to try.

It was the eighth day he had been out. Sue had suggested that I go to the car he drove here and find out if he'd brought any clothes or other items that might make him feel more comfortable.

I got the keys from my father and he handed me a pair of gloves. "I haven't looked through his car, honey; I don't want to have to. If you find anything incriminating, use the gloves and get rid of it. If I don't see it, it didn't exist."

I hugged my father, kissing his cheek.

I went through the car and my heart broke a little with all the stuff I found hidden in it. I tucked it all into a bag and went to the bathroom. It took me a while to get it all flushed and I had to admit, I was crying as I did it. When I opened the door, my father was there waiting with a torn look on his face. He pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help, honey. You understand. I couldn't see it."

"I know, daddy. I just feel like it was my fault. I shouldn't have left him like that. I should have called," I cried into his shoulder.

He brushed my hair back from my face. "This isn't your fault. He's going to be fighting this for the rest of his life. Are you sure you want to get involved with a guy like that?"

I nodded my head yes and he let out a sigh. "Alright, but if he ever lays a hand on you or I catch him touching that stuff again…"

"You won't, and he won't. He would never hurt me."

"He already has, honey," he said wiping my tears and then left to go to work.

I had pulled out another bag from the car and was relieved to find clothes in it along with a cell phone and charger. I plugged it in to charge and put his clothes in the wash.

I had just finished folding the last of his clothes when I heard an unfamiliar ring. I hurried upstairs to my room and found it was Edward's phone. The caller ID read 'Mom' and I knew I had to answer it. I was sure she was worried sick about him.

"Hello?"

"Who is this, where is Edward!" she shouted.

"This is Bella, He's detoxing," I said before she could yell anymore.

"Detoxing?" she sounded pained.

"He's going to be alright. He's almost done."

"Where is he? What hospital?" she asked.

"He's at my house. I thought it would be more discreet that way. I didn't want the press to find him."

I could hear her crying softly. "Thank you."

"Would you like my address? Sue, his nurse, said it's important for him to surround himself with supportive people when he wakes."

"Yes, please, if you don't mind."

I gave her my address and she promised she would be there later that evening.

Charlie stood shuffling nervously as I let Esme in. Sue was upstairs getting the latest info to update Dr. Cullen's records. Charlie wasn't used to having so many people in the house and when I said people, I meant women.

"It's so nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Esme said nervously. "I hope Edward is not in any trouble."

"Haven't seen anything," Charlie said, zipping his lips and tossing a key. "As far as I know, my daughter's boyfriend has a bad infection of some sort," he said with a wink and walked out.

She walked over to me smiling with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad to see that it's you that has him."

I looked at her confused.

"I knew you were different when I spoke to him that morning. He seemed like my son again. I missed him. I know he has to play someone else, but sometimes I wish he could just be himself again, you know?"

"I did see a major difference. We didn't keep in touch but when I saw him on TV or in the magazine pictures, he didn't seem like the man I'd been with that night."

"No, he was real with you. He was himself. Thank you for that," she looked around, "and thank you for this."

I realized then how out of place Esme looked. She was well dressed and looked perfect. I was in a t-shirt and sweat pants. I had been lounging in bed with Edward for over a week now so I knew I looked like shit.

"He's upstairs in my room," I said taking her hand and leading the way. When I opened the door, Sue was taking his blood pressure.

She smiled at the both of us, "Soon," she said excitedly. "You must be mom." She walked over to Esme shaking her hand. "I'm Edward's nurse, Sue Clearwater. He's doing very well right now. He should be waking up anytime now. Dr. Cullen should be here shortly to give you a rundown of what's going on and when he suspects he'll wake up."

"Thank you," Esme said with tears in her eyes and then pulled the rocking chair closer to his bed. She kissed his forehead and took a seat, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm here, baby. I'm so glad you found someone to help you on your own. You're getting better. You're so much stronger now. You're going to make it this time," she said and smiled at me.

I blushed and slipped out of the room. It was a little while later there was another knock on the door and Dr. Cullen came in. I told him Edward's mother was here and would like to hear the update.

We went upstairs and Esme quickly stood up straightening her clothes. Dr. Cullen stood stunned for a moment just staring at her. I was the one that broke the silence asking for the update.

"I brought the latest lab. He should be cleaned out by tomorrow for sure. I plan on taking him off the meds at nine o'clock tonight," he said looking at his watch. It was only 6:00 p.m. now. "Would you like to grab some dinner, Ms. Masen, and I can fill you in on what we've been doing?" he asked nervously.

Dinner? Really, Dr. Cullen, that was smooth. I wondered if Esme would fall for it, and she did; hook, line, and sinker. I could see Charlie sigh in relief when they all left. He really wasn't much of a people person.

That night after Dr. Cullen came by and unhooked Edward from all the stuff, I curled up next to him and went to sleep. I hoped that when I woke that Edward would be there with me.

There was ringing and it took me a while to realize that it was Edward's phone. He moaned and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. I smiled because I knew he was better. He was awake or would be soon. He kicked his leg over mine, pinning me to the bed. I turned my head and kissed his nose and cheeks, and then his lips softly. His eyes fluttered opened.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I teased.

"You're the princess," he growled as he snuggle me closer and hummed in pleasure. "I missed you."

I turned more towards him, straddling him and nuzzled into his chest. "I missed you, too."

"Why didn't you call?" his voice cracked.

"I thought you didn't want me to, that you were too busy for me, at least that's what I kept telling myself. That's why I thought you didn't call," I said shamefully.

"Oh, princess, I'm never too busy for you. Please don't leave me like that again."

"Never," I kissed his lips lightly. "I'm your newest groupie. I plan on following you around."

"Really?" he asked excited.

I shrugged. "Sure. I was about to break and do it anyways. I didn't even register for the next semester. Nothing made sense anymore since I met you."

He squeezed me tight and kissed my forehead. "I know what you mean, princess. I need you so bad."

"I'm here. I should also warn you that your mother is here as well."

He let out a groan. "How pissed is she?"

"She wasn't pissed, Edward, just scared. She was worried about you."

There was a light tap on the door and then it opened. Sue and Esme stood there smiling at us snuggling in bed.

"Morning, sleepy heads," Sue said happily.

I started to climb off the bed but Edward pulled me back down to him making me giggle. "Let her check you out first and remove the catheter, and then I'll come back. How about I get you some food?" I said like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

He didn't want to let me go but I did eventually make it to the kitchen and I was surprised to find Charlie drinking coffee with a little dark haired girl.

"Oh, you must be Bella! Mom has told me all about you. I'm so happy Edward has finally found someone nice. I mean he really needs a good woman to help him be a good man." She turned to my dad not even taking a breath. "Not that Edward isn't a good man; he's just better with your daughter around, at least that's what I hear," she said all of that in one breath. "I'm Alice by the way," she added reaching her hand out to me.

I took it and smiled at her. "So you're his little sister."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a year older than him. Just because I'm shorter does not make me his little sister," she complained and I laughed as I got the tray ready.

Alice also informed me that Jasper and Emmett would be coming in tomorrow. We took Edward his tray and spent the rest of the day with him, feeding and spoiling him as his strength gradually returned. It was early the next morning that Jasper and Emmett were at the door. Emmett messed up Alice's hair and Jasper surprised me by picking her up and kissing her deeply. "I missed you, baby," he whispered to her and sent me a wink.

Just when I thought the house couldn't get any more crowded, Dr. Cullen showed up with his daughter, Rosalie. I led them upstairs, sure that having that many people in my room would be a fire hazard; my dad was a police chief, not a fire chief.

I pushed my way through the crowd and snuggled up into Edward's arms. "Let me guess. Jake?" Jasper said. I thought it odd that he stood on the other side of the room away from Alice after the welcome he gave her.

Edward rubbed his face and nodded yes. "I'm sorry, guys. I just can't work with him anymore. This can't happen again. I can't go through this again. I don't want to put my family through this again," he said as he pulled me tight against him.

"Cool, then he's out. He shouldn't be too hard to replace. Drummers are a dime a dozen," Emmett said with a shrug.

"Sue, doesn't your boy, Seth, play drums?" Dr. Cullen asked.

The focus of the whole room turned to her and she cleared her throat and then nodded yes.

"Is he any good?" Emmett asked.

"My insulated garage says yes. He has been playing since he was six," Sue answered.

"Freaking awesome!" Emmett yelled. "Problem solved, now let's go get some grub. I'll bet you're starving," Emmett said eyeing Edward's thinner frame.

Edward laughed. "We should maybe ask this Seth guy if he's interested in playing with us. I was also hoping on scaling back our working, if that's okay with you guys. I kind of want to settle down. Maybe plant some roots," he said smiling at me.

I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I like the sound of that," his mother said and winked at Alice and smirked at Jasper. I had a feeling that Edward didn't know what was going on with those two, at least not yet.

"Rosie, why don't we treat everyone to breakfast, huh?" Dr. Cullen asked his daughter, who had been standing behind him.

"Fine. I'm sure the diner can use the business," she said annoyed.

It was comical what happened next. I swear her voice was like a homing device for Emmett. He locked onto her and just stared. Rose glared at him and gave him a shove, calling him creepy and causing us all to burst out laughing.

Dr. Cullen patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Son. She always plays hard to get."

As we started out of the house, I passed the kitchen where Sue and Charlie were talking softly and drinking coffee. I invited them to come but they both declined.

Edward seemed to be smirking about something. "What's with you?" I asked smiling so big it hurt.

Instead of telling me, he started singing a sappy old love song and Jasper and Emmett quickly jumped in. What was so surprising was Carlisle started singing back up to Esme, causing all of us girls to giggle. I always thought love songs were cheesy until right that very moment.

I knew I would never get enough of them ever again.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
